Anarchs
General The Anarchs are a sect of vampires that exists both within and on the fringes of Camarilla society. Its members are interested in tearing down the social order upheld by the Camarilla, believing it to unfairly defend the interest and status of a select number of older Cainites at the expense of the greater majority. What it should be replaced with is a subject of heated debate, but in the end the Anarchs are united by their faith in a more equal system where power is distributed throughout the population and status dictated by merit, not social customs centuries old that have no place in modern thinking. In their eyes, the Camarilla is corrupt and out-dated while the Sabbat is monstrous and hypocritical. Yet the Anarchs' power remains comparitively small, and so the sect operates under the shadow of the Camarilla, hoping to transform it from within. While its members are often seen as naive, radical, or even dangerous, they exhibit a passion and vision for changing the world of the undead few groups can match. The Generic Anarch The Status Perfectus The document, similar in function to the United States' Declaration of Independence, that established the intention to found the Anarch Free State on the west coast of the United States. The Status Perfectus opens up the Free State to any and all vampires who wish to uphold the Anarch ideals of freedom and disregard for sect politics. History The Dark Ages and the Anarch Revolt The formation of the Anarchs is considered to have occurred with the diablerie of Hardestadt at the hands of Tyler in the 14th century. At the time young Brujah throughout Spain began rising up against their sires. Though unorganized and without any concrete goals, as word of their actions spread Cainites across Europe began considering the hereto unthinkable notion that younger vampires could seize power from their elders. Over a period of a few decades the anarchs' numbers grew rapidly, culminating in the destruction of the Lasombra and Tzimisce Antediluvians and the bulk of those clans joining the movement. With the development of the vaulderie, which could free vampires of blood bonds while at the same time instilling loyalty among peers, members of every clan joined the anarchs and the war spread. Over the course of the 15th century the anarchs continued to fight against the forces of the rallying elders while attempting to fend off the increasingly powerful Inquisition. The formation of the Camarilla created a united front to oppose them, however, while the anarchs continued to act as only loosely organized cells. After a few years both sides agreed to discuss an end to hostilities, and the Convention of Thorns marked the official end of the revolt. Those who willingly surrendered were made part of the Camarilla, while those who refused went on to form the Sabbat. Though the war had ended, the Camarilla grew into a powerful tool for elder dominion and anarchs remained. The French Revolution of 1789 also brought with it a resurgence of rebellion as younger Cainites used the mortal uprising to weaken the Toreador control over France. Though the Camarilla was eventually able to outmaneuver the anarchs' control over the disparate factions and committees that formed following the storming of the Bastille, it was clear that the anarchs remained a force in Kindred society. The Anarch Free State Many moved to the United States ahead of the Camarilla own representatives, then were pushed further and further to the West in pursuit of territory all their own, eventually gathering in the growing cities of California. Finally, in December of 1944 the Second Anarch Revolt. Led by anarch luminaries such as Jeremy MacNeil, Salvador Garcia, Marguerite Foccart, and Smiling Jack, numerous elders in Los Angeles were attacked in their havens and destroyed, including the city's Prince. The revolution spread until the anarchs controlled territory ranged from the Mexican border to San Jose. The Revolutionary Council which had led the revolt a doctrine of self-governance called the Perfect State before disbanding. Final Nights The Anarch Free State proved to be an immediate disappointment. Instead of the enlightened fellowship dreamed by the anarchs, the region was quickly carved into small territories controlled by individual packs. Those that traveled to the Anarch Free State in hopes of witnessing a Kindred utopia instead found vampiric gangs often at each others throats over feeding rights and other trivial matters. Though strong enough to hold out against a Sabbat invasion in 1965, the anarchs could not stop the Kuei-jin migration in 1998. Playing the anarch factions against one another and presenting themselves as enforcers of their egalitarian dream, the Quincunx had transformed most of the Anarch Free State into the New Promise Mandarinate by 2000. Though the Anarch Free State is no more and many elders consider the anarch problem resolved, the sect's members still remain a viable force in Kindred politics. The lessons of the Free State's collapse has taught them a great deal about the limitations of their ideals as well as some fundamental aspects of Cainite nature. Now efforts are being to transform Camarilla society from within, preserving the structure that protects all vampires while striping away elements they believe holds it back from becoming something worthy of believing in. Philosophy In spite of the name, most Anarchs do not favor a free-for-all, dog-eat-dog, eye-for-an-eye style of ultimate freedom and zero government. Instead, they prefer to work towards establishing their own perfect form of government. Stereotypically, this is some sort of vampiric direct democracy, communism, or, sometimes, going back to feudalism, but each individual Anarch has their own idea of what makes the "best" kind of social contract. Organization Anarch organization is laughable. The "Movement" really has no in-sect control over itself than a group of wild animals. That said, this is precisely the reason why the Movement is so attractive to many vampires - while there are no vampires making sure that things get done, there are also no vampires pushing you to get those things done. Anarchs tend to be gathered into gangs, following the leadership of a particular demogogue, respected soldier, or other person they believe is worthy of respect. Most of these leaders aren't very old; ironically, the oldest Anarchs refuse to take on a leadership role, holding that such practices makes them no better than a Camarilla Prince or Sabbat Archbishop. Anarchs prefer to lead by example than they do because of who their sire was, which Clan they're in, or any other silly posturing found among the Ventrue or Tremere. As such, these de facto leaders acquire followings of like-minded vampires, which means that each individual gang tends to be very loyal to the same ideals (if not to any given vampire). Gang leaders or other vampires who have an impressive degree of power in the city take on the title of "baron", which was first used with the intent to mock the title of "Prince". There are many barons in the Anarch Free State, and their territories range up and down the west coast. The size of these territories is directly related to the amount of vampires who serve that region's baron. The surface reason for this is because more vampires need a larger herd of mortals to feed from, but really it's an excuse to cover the fact that the Anarchs only hold onto the territory that they can fight for. Spreading themselves too thinly means encroachment by rival gangs, so the borders of each barony are really fairly static. Only rarely will one baron fall and their territory be carved up by the most powerful surrounding gangs. 'Clan-by-Clan' [[Brujah|'Brujah']]: The Brujah are the most visible of all Clans in the Anarch Movement - in fact, more than one neonate has made the mistake of thinking that the Brujah ARE the Anarch Movement. They are the sect's leaders and soldiers, fighting for the cause of freedom (or at least change) itself. There are few things that can stop a passionate Brujah demagogue, and their rhetoric is powerful enough to pull in more Kindred to fight for the cause (whatever that might be) every night. [[Gangrel|'Gangrel']]: Gangrel aren't members of the Anarch Movement for any political reason, usually. Instead, it's the Movement in practice that draws Gangrel who are sick of Camarilla Princes and Sabbat Bishops: the ideal and the practice of freedom attracts the Outlanders. No Anarch leader is going to tell a Gangrel when and where to show up, perform a favor, or go get themselves killed in some convoluted scheme - if one did, then all the other Anarchs would be at the uppity member's throat in the blink of an eye. Gangrel in the sect are the reason why Anarchs are seen as roving biker-gangs, never settling in one place and causing problems for the Masquerade all over the North American continent. (It seems that not many Old World Gangrel are Anarchs, or at least they're quiet about it.) Leather, if well-treated, is tough and lasts for quite a while; motorcycles are faster than travelling by foot, and no Gangrel has ever shirked from a little fun violence and mayhem, especially if it's at the expense of Clans like the Ventrue. [[Malkavian|'Malkavians']]: No rules, no judgments, and no risk of being hauled in by the Sheriff for breaching the Masquerade. There is quite a bit about the Anarch Movement that attracts Malkavians - assuming that they're coherent enough to realize they're in the sect. The truly degenerate migrate to the Sabbat, but those on the thin edge of total mental surrender spend their nights carousing with some of the wilder Anarch packs. [[Nosferatu|'Nosferatu']]: It is rare to see a Nosferatu Anarch - then again, it's rare to see any Nosferatu that doesn't want to be seen. There are certainly a few agents of the Clan within Anarch communities, but whether or not they believe in the cause itself remains in question. [[Ravnos|'Ravnos']]: Non-Camarilla Clans are rare among the Anarchs, since the Movement exists under the "charity" of the Camarilla. The few Independents who care enough about politics to join the Movement are some of its most vocal supporters. Ravnos Anarchs use their native skills to the fullest, causing mayhem and anarchy in Camarilla cities, destabilizing the rule of the Prince and basically making unlife hell for any non-Anarch vampire. Though the Ravnos are not popular in any case, the Deceiver Anarchs are even less wanted. [[Toreador|'Toreador']]: There is a probably a Toreador among the Anarchs somewhere. Some find a certain appeal in the clash of emotions and political fervor that define so many meetings among the rabble. Words like "avant-garde", "fresh", and "original" could be applied to the Anarchs, but the true believers tend to think that any Toreador joins the sect simply for the slick black leather and the excuse to "meet the little people". [[Ventrue|'Ventrue']]: Yes, there are such things as Ventrue Anarchs. They are rare and extremely bitter individuals, but they exist. Most are young childer who flee the attentions of their out-dated sires, and have managed to do so at the elder's indulgence. Most eventually capitulate and return to mainstream Camarilla society; their sires regard going Anarch as "just a phase". The few Ventrue who remain true to their ideals act as the go-getters of the sect. Just because a vampire is an Anarch doesn't mean Dominate is any less effective. [[Caitiff|'Caitiff']]: It comes as no surprise that a rather high number of Caitiff decide to join the the Anarch Movement. Though the elders of the Camarilla do not overtly divulge their distaste for the Clanless, the Caitiff know they are not exactly welcome in most Elysia. Those who are not desperate enough or depraved enough to join the Sabbat instead opt for the Anarchs, who, it must be said, largely enjoy the benefits of the Masquerade without having to kowtow to the prince. There are a few Anarchs who claim Caitiff status even though they may be confirmed members of one of the Thirteen Clans. They regard being Clanless as symbolic of rejecting allegiance to their sires and all the other claptrap promoted by "the Man". Sect Culture Prestige Presti-what? There is too much contention among the Anarch packs for them to ever create a standard by which to judge their fellows, and therefore it is quite impossible that any one Anarch could stand as a role-model or paragon of the sect. What one Anarch likes, another will vehemently dislike and another will copycat. However, loosely, anything that degrades the power base of the Camarilla, or spits in the collective eye of the Sabbat is applauded. There are many martyrs of the cause among the rolls of the Anarchs, but going out with a bang is at least as important as successfully fulfilling the Movement's goals. Gaining a reputation among the Anarchs is easy; gaining a good reputation among the Anarchs is more difficult. The most highly-regarded Anarchs, such as Jeremy MacNeil and Smiling Jack, are widely respected for their stance against the Camarilla - and more importantly, the action they are willing to take in support of that stance. Founding the Anarch Free State was a huge step for the Movement, and MacNeil was largely responsible for that unsubtle bit of politicking. Smiling Jack continues to launch pro-Anarch guerilla strikes against the Camarilla, such as Embracing a crowd of neonates and then leaving them to be dealt with by the Prince and his staff. During this confusion, he will strike at some vulnerable part of the city's hierarchy, removing one step in the "pyramid scheme" that is the sect. Style and Appearance Anarchs typically come from the dispossessed areas of society - immigrants, homeless, political refugees, and others who have no real power under the current system. Their attire tends to reflect this lack of currency, both social and legal: ragged clothing, hand-me-downs, charitable donations, etc. Many Anarchs also sponsor street gangs or "freedom movements" and usually incorporate these sorts of symbols into their clothing and overall "style". Piercings and tattoos are so common that no-one even bothers looking at them anymore; in fact, it is the Anarch who hasn't stuck shiny bits of metal into their skin that is regarded as unusual. Sect Relationships On the Camarilla The Camarilla is the favorite target of the Anarchs. As the "big government" of the vampiric world, the Camarilla represents most of the things that the Anarchs hate: authority, domination, blind obedience, and hypocrisy. Most Anarchs spend a great deal of their time doing everything in their power to harass and undermine the Prince of their city, thinking that it is better to be starving in the wilderness than to be well-fed in a cage. On the Sabbat The Camarilla regards the Anarchs as one step removed from the brutality that is the Sabbat. For their part, the Anarchs spend a great deal of their time counseling their members away from the sect, for they understand that while the Camarilla may be repressive, controlling, and ever-so-slightly maniacal, the Sabbat is what happens when you completely give in to your dark side. Most Anarchs stave off the descent into the Beast with a firm conviction in their cause, which they see as lacking among the younger Sabbat packmembers. On the Inconnu The Camarilla is seen as bad, but the Inconnu are seen as downright evil. If common rumors about the sect are true (and if the sect actually exists in the first place...), then they epitomize everything the Anarchs stand against: manipulation and control of both vampires and mortals, an obsession with obtaining power at any cost, and cultural stagnation and repression. On the Independents Ironically, the Anarchs seem to dislike the independent vampires as much as they do the Camarilla or the Sabbat. Where those two larger sects are idealogically opposed to the Anarch Movement, the apathy towards politics that most independents voice is likewise antithetical to the highly-motivated and passionate Anarchs. Independent views on the Anarchs are the same as their views on any other sect: a waste of time at best, and a sure-fire way to make yourself a target at worst. Anarchs the World Over Cities Currently, the Anarch Movement is in control of Los Angeles, San Diego, Sacramento, and most other cities in California, USA. They also have a small following in most Camarilla-controlled cities, and packs who rove around Europe and the Mediterranean. The sect's presence in South America, Africa, Asia, and the South Pacific is neglible, at best. Quotes and Criticisms "We further declare that, as we have freed ourselves from the bonds of mortality, so must we free ourselves from the forces that would rob us of our Libertas." - from the Status Perfectus (Los Angeles by Night, pg. 27, by Noah Dudley, et alia) "Because 'I told you so' just wasn't good enough." - Jeremy MacNeil, on the execution of Don Sebastian (alleged) "Damn. I mean, really, God damn. We pulled it off. You hear that, you old ugly motherf*ckers?! WE PULLED IT OFF!" - Henry "Hairy" Swanson, on the founding of the Anarch Free State "I admire their spirit, but they were foolish to gather all together. Now they have nowhere left to go when the Sabbat comes for them." - Gustavo Ionescu, Sabbat templar Notable Anarchs *Jeremy MacNeil, founder of the Free State *Smiling Jack *Salvador Garcia *Louis Fortier, Ventrue baron Territory The highest concentration of Anarchs in the Final Nights is to be found on the United States West Coast, particularly California. Renamed the "Anarch Free State", some elders have been known to joke that they would prefer to read it as the "Anarch-Free" State. Many Camarilla and Sabbat elders have made pushes into citites such as Los Angeles and San Diego in an effort to stem the Anarch tide. Unfortunately for them, such desires are far from becoming reality. The biggest threat to the Anarch Free State is not from the Camarilla, Sabbat, or even the Inconnu, but rather from an entirely different species of vampire-like entities: the Kuei-Jin. <<<< BACK